mspacman1's Birthday Present!
by mercedesfrk1121
Summary: This is a one shot written as a birthday present for mspacman1. It star's her fave couple Edward and Jasper. Lemon!


**A\N: This is a birthday present for my friend and beta Ashley aka mspacman1. She is awesome and so supportive that I couldn't pass up giving her a story with her fave couple Edward and Jasper. Because she's my beta I didn't have it checked for typo's and grammar so..please just deal as best you can..and please no flames for it! **

**Ash, I love you and I hope your birthday rocked and you got everything you asked for because you deserve it! **

JPOV

I couldn't believe that I was sitting here again. Alone. At a Bar. Dumped. What is wrong with me? Why can't any of my relationships hold up? I'm pretty sure I'm a nice guy. I have showered every girl I have dated with gifts and affection. And when I say affection I don't mean sex. I feel that sex is a sacred thing and I have only done it once. That experience is definitely not one I want to repeat again. Oh Alice. She was so beautiful and soft and chipper. She was my first girlfriend and it was perfect, unfortunately after our horrible sexual experience she said she didn't feel that spark with me anymore. And how can I blame her? I couldn't even get it up and when I did it would go down just as fast. Why? I don't know. I have never really felt aroused. I mean I have jacked off and have had orgasms, but I have never felt intense lust or desire.

So, I'm sitting at the bar after Tanya dumped me. She wanted to have sex from the first night I met her, but of course I knew I couldn't so I held off as long as I could and then she dumped me. I have decided that a drink was in order after this disastrous breakup.

My beer tasted cool and refreshing going down and after about 5 of them I was feeling pretty damn good when all the sudden I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head to find someone had taken the stool right next to me. I look around and to find that the bar is pretty empty because it's a Thursday night so why did this person sit right next to me?

"Hey" said a velvet, yet familiar masculine voice.

"Hello" I struggled to spit out without slurring my words.

"Are you ok? You have been downing those beers one right after the other" He said.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen my old acquaintance from high school. He was the rich; good looking star quarterback that would pick on me because I did was a "smart kid".

"Edward Cullen?" I question him

"Yeah Jasper, I didn't think you would know who I was." He chuckled like we were best friends being reunited.

Immediately I felt my anger build thinking about how he treated me in school and it didn't help that I was drunk. "How could I forget _Edward Cullen_? You were the most popular person in school and let's not forget how you and your buddies would treat me. Yeah, I know who u are." I made a move to leave because I didn't want my night to get any worse, but he stopped me by placing his hand on my forearm and all the sudden felt a shock through my body. I looked up at him and I swear he felt it too.

"Listen, don't go. I'm sorry about High School. I was a huge asshole. I saw you and immediately recognized you and saw how you were downing your beers and want to make sure your ok." He sounded sincere so I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"No, I'm not ok. I was dumped today and I have been thinking about how as a whole, my love life is a complete disaster." I spilled my guts to him.

He seemed shocked at my outburst but oddly he seemed relieved that I was actually talking to him. I realized that his hand was still holding my arm and he slid it down and to grasp my hand.

"I understand man. My love life sucks too, but my problems are probably different from yours." He said with a smirk and turned his face away from me.

What?! Just because he's rich, handsome and charming doesn't mean…wait, wait did I just think that Edward Cullen was handsome. I must be losing it.

"Why would that be Edward?" I asked trying not to let my annoyance of his arrogance show.

"Because I don't have to deal with women." He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

I shivered from the feel of his lips on my ear and felt the bulge in my pants twitch. I turned my head to look at him because not only was his confession a shock but so was my reaction.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm gay" Edward replied in a tone as to say I should have known.

"Oh, well I guess you would have a different set of issues." I said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood after his confession.

"Yes, yes I do." He said with a smile.

"So…" I started "Are you currently dating anyone?" I asked before I could stop myself. Dummy. Dummy. Dummy. Why do I even care?

"No" He said with a squeeze to my hand. I again remembered he's holding my hand and I feel oddly comforted by it.

"Oh, did you date in high school?" I was being quite nosy tonight.

He laughed. "Not men, no. But I did know I was gay then and I had a huge crush on someone in our class and I still do."

I was again shocked by him and chuckled. "Oh really? Who ?I have to know. Wait let me guess." I quickly searched my brain to remember who he used to hang out with. "Ummm..Emmett? You guys were always hanging out. Wait no he had Rose Hale and she was perfect no man would ever leave her, especially for another dude." At this point I felt like I was more talking to myself then to Edward who was just laughing at my constant outbursts.

"No it wasn't Emmett, Jasper" He once again leaned in and whispered in my ear. "It was you, of course."

My brain froze. I had no words. He has a crush on me. That can't be true he use to torture me in school. I remember just for fun in 8th grade he and his buddies loosened all the screws on my bike so when I started riding home I only got about 2 feet and it fell apart. They thought it was hilarious; I on the other hand had to walk the 10 miles to school and back for the next 2 months until I saved up enough money for another bike. Bastards.

When my mouth finally caught up with my brain I was again furious at him for how much he used to torture me.

"What!?!" I basically yelled and ripped my hand from his. "You and your buddies tortured me for years and now you're telling me you had, wait, have a crush on me? What do you expect me to say Edward?" I was seething. I should hate this man.

He grabbed my hand once again and laced his fingers with mine, which instantly calmed me down. He brought his free hand to my face and brushed his finger tips against my jaw line and looking into my eyes with his bright green orbs.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm so sorry how I treated you all those years ago. I just want to explain why I did all those things and hopefully you can forgive me. Please let me explain?" I pleaded.

He seemed sincere so I nodded my head.

"Jasper, the reason why I picked on you was because I really really liked you. Remember in 8th grade when we had to do that science project together?" He asked

I immediately knew what he was talking about. He came over my house and we had such a good time I thought we were going to be friends but after the project was done he and his friends started torturing me.

"Yeah, I remember." I answered

"Well, I started to have feelings for you then and I didn't know how to address them so I started to pick on you. As we got older you became more handsome and you were always so kind to me and my friends even though we picked on you, I couldn't stop myself from having feelings for you. You even helped me with my Calculus homework in 12th grade and helped me understand the material to pass the midterm. You shouldn't have done that but you did. And I kept falling deeper and deeper for you but was too afraid to speak up. I'm sorry Jasper. Please accept my apology. I regret everything I did to you in high school. But I mostly regret not telling you my feelings." He trailed off.

For the third time tonight Edward Cullen shocked me beyond belief. My heart was beating so fast and I wasn't sure why. I had never really thought about being with a man. Edward was certainly gorgeous and charming, but could I be with him? The bulge in my pants started to grow just thinking about Edward. My body has never reacting to someone before. Maybe I'm gay? What! No! I always date women. I like women they are beautiful and soft, but…. I never feel anything when I'm with them. My reaction to Edward has felt right for some reason. Maybe I'm bi. I don't know I'm so confused! I was brought out of my mental breakdown when Edward cleared his throat.

"Are you ok?" His tranquil voice asked.

Just the sound of his voice brought me peace I have never felt from another person; male or female. So, was I going to forgive Edward and try to be his friend, maybe more? Yes, I have nothing to lose I will try something new.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I understand now what happened and why, but that still doesn't make it hurt any less Edward. I do however forgive you and maybe if you want to be friends now, the hurt will fade." I said with a reassuring smile.

He squeezed my hand and smiled a dazzling smile back. And then did something that caught me off guard. He pulled my arm towards him snaked his other arm around my waist pulled me into his body and said in my ear "I would like to be more than friends Jasper" in a sexy voice.

My heart started to race and my breathing was becoming labored with the idea of Edwards hand s on me. My cheeks were heating up giving away my dirty thoughts.

"Let's get out of here Jasper. We can have some more drinks at my house and catch up." It was more like a command that I wouldn't dare refute. So I just gave him a nod.

He led me to the parking lot and before I understood what I was doing I pushed Edward against his car and planted my lips right in top of his. When I felt his stunned lips start to react, the kiss was so intense I started to feel light headed. His tongue darted out from between his lips begging for entrance into my mouth which I gave without a second thought. Our tongue danced together until I had to take a breath and reluctantly pulled away. We were both trying to catch our breath and I looked up to see his face and found he had a smile that reached his eyes. It was lovely.

"You have no idea how long I have fantasized about that Jasper and my dreams have never done you justice." He said with a sigh

I grinned at him. "Let's go. I will follow you to your house ok?"

"Yeah, ok." He said still in a daze.

I quickly pecked his lips again and turned to find my car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The drive literally took 5 minutes. When we pulled up to his "house" more like mansion my jaw hit the floor. It was beautiful with a stone exterior and a slate rock roof. The landscape was perfect and had trees and flowers everywhere you looked.

I parked my car next to Edwards in the huge garage, but I won't get started on all the different toys he had in there.

I got out of my car. "Jesus Edward. Your house is amazing. What do you do for a living?" I said looking around the garage.

"I'm a surgeon, like my father." He proudly stated.

"Wow you're gorgeous and smart, what more could a guy as for?" I replied teasing him

His face again broke into a stunning smile and said "You think I'm gorgeous?"

My face turned red when I realized again that my mouth has no filter. "Yes, of course I do Edward. You know you are."

He smiled "I don't know I am." He rolled his eyes "It's nice to hear you say that. Come on let's get inside"

He led us to the kitchen and immediately got me a beer and set it in front of me, but before I could drink it he clasp my hand in his and dragged me into the living room. He pushed me backwards on the huge plush couch and placed himself on top of me and I felt his arousal dig into my thigh. My heart once again started to beat faster and my dick sprang to life, but I was so nervous.

"I..I've never been with a man before Edward." I shuddered.

He smile and attacked my lips kissing his way down my jaw to my neck. While he was nipping my skin he said "I know love. We will only do what you are comfortable with. If I go too far just let me know. Don't be nervous, so far no one has ever made me feel like you do just from a kiss. Jasper you are wonderful and damn sexy."

I sighed from the overwhelming emotion emanating from him. "Ok Edward. I trust you."

He continued his journey to explore my body by slowly unbuttoning my shirt placing open mouthed kiss to any exposed skin he could find. The feel of his lips on my skin was driving me crazy. I was moaning uncontrollably and my dick was strained uncomfortably in my pants. Once my shirt was off I felt it was unfair to be the only topless party so I started to unbutton his shirt. I caressed everywhere I touched earning me whimpers and moans from him.

When his shirt was off I pulled his body to mine and relished the touch of his bare skin on mine. He laid his head down on my cheat breathing in deep. I pushed my face in his bronze locks and wrapped my arms around him; just loving the closeness. He lifted his head and we locked eyes. We dazed at each other it felt like hours when Edward finally spoke.

"Jazz.." I instantly loved that nickname "You are so beautiful. I fell for you years ago and never really got over you. I think I could fall for you again." He looked off into space contemplating his declaration.

"Edward, I can feel the affection coming off you. I don't know what's going to happen in the future but I have never felt like this before and it's scary and exciting. Just give me some time. That's all I can give you right now. Is that ok?" I said with hope in my voice.

He smiled my smile and brought his lips to mine silently answering my question.

Again, he made a decent down my body placing more wet kisses on my body and stopped at the waist of my jeans lifting his eyes to mine in a request to keep going and I just smiled to say yes.

He took my jeans and boxers off painfully slow, freeing my erect cock. He placed one kiss on the tip of my cock and a moan erupted from my chest. He chuckled and looked up again for reassurance.

"Edward.." I breathed out "I will stop you if I feel uncomfortable, which is not happening anytime soon." I smiled at him."

"Ok I was wanted to make sure." He said biting his lip. Now that was sexy. He grasped my cock at the base and brought his wet mouth down to my cock and engulfed me in his heat. "Edward!" I moaned. I felt him hum in delight which made my dick twitch more. I continued to pant and moan in time with his ministrations. This was the first blowjob that I have ever fully enjoyed; his heat, his tongue perfectly swirling around my dick. I was going to lose it if he continued. "Edward" I yelled again.

"Ba..baby..I'm gonna cum soon..Baby?" I panted at him. I put my hands in his hair and gently tugged to pull him off, but he won't budge.

"Edward if you don't move…I can't hold anymore…Edward" I yelled as I shot my load in his mouth. The feeling was ecstasy I have never felt before and my body relaxed.

I was out of breath and enjoying the feeling of my release when Edward started to crawl back up my body to lie on my chest. I put my arms around him and pulled him up to my mouth. I poured my thanks and warmth into this kiss.

"Wow" we said at the same time immediately bursting out laughing.

"Edward, that was amazing." I said with a huge smile, that since we got to his house just wouldn't leave my face.

"No, Jazz you are amazing." He planted another kiss on my lips. He looked into him eyes and opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He bucked his hips into my leg and felt his erection and my cock began to harden again.

"What is it Edward?" I asked

"Jazz..." I started in a low sexy voice; I started to nibble on his neck "I want you to make love to me" he finished in a shaky uncertain voice.

"Really? " I asked.

"Yes, I want you so badly." He kissed my lips with a new fever. I brought my shaking hands down to his jeans and quickly removed them and freed his cock. It was beautiful; long, thick and ready for release. I just had to touch it. I wrapped my hand around him and he let out a shaky breath. "Jasper" He moaned. "I don't want to cum now...I want to cum while you're inside of me." My cock swelled just from that statement.

He reached down to grabbed a condom from his pants and slid it onto my cock.

"God Jazz, you're so big." Edward said. I blushed. "Oh and that blush love, it's so adorable."

"Wait" He said. "I need something, be right back." He ran out of the room and looking at his glorious rock hard ass made my dick even more painfully hard.

Before I could realize he was gone, he was back with a tube in his hand.

"Baby, I haven't done this is a long long time, you need to be gentle and please prepare me." He said handing me the bottle.

I looked and saw the lube and place a generous amount in my hand and asked him to lie down. I placed my fingers at his entrance and was rewarded a sexy moan. I used one finger to probe him and slowly add a second and third. He was bucking his hips and whimpering. After I pumped him with three fingers I could tell that he was ready for me. So, I placed my cock at his puckered opening and slowly buried myself in his tight hole.

"Edward..."I moaned "You feel so fucking good. Ahhh…you are so god damn tight." I had to control myself and not just plunge into him and fuck him senseless.

"Jazz, god jazz you feel sooooo good too...oohhh More. More...I need more." He screamed at me.

I took that as my invitation to move. I pulled myself out except for the tip and then pushed myself into his warmth again and again. He continued to moan and I reached down and grasped his cock and pumped him to the rhythm I was thrusting into his taut ass.

"Baby, oh baby I'm not going to last. You feel too good. I can't...I can't..." I whimpered.

"Yes Jazz Yes cum in my ass. Harder. Harder. Please." He begged and that made me lose control. I let myself go and pounded into him hard. I swear I could have crushed his pelvis, but I was so out of control I couldn't stop. The hold I had on his cock tightened. I looked up to see Edwards face and he was experiencing just as much pure bliss as I was. His head was thrashing from side to side and he was screaming my name over and over. Finally I was going over the edge and I screamed at Edward "Baby. Baby I'm going to cum..Cum with me. Cum." I demanded

"Yes Jazz, Yes I'm going to cum. Ahhhhhh…" He screamed while his delicious white cum spraying across both our stomachs.

I decide to let go and I had the best orgasm if my life. My balls clench and I filled the condom with my own white liquid. I collapsed on top of Edward trying to catch my breath and also trying to hold on to this feeling for the rest of my life. I was still buried inside Edward and he was holding me in his arms whispering sweet nothings in my ear and rubbing my back ever so gently.

I looked to find Edward starting at me smiling.

"Jasper, I now you can't say it yet but I have to say it I love you. I have loved you since 8th grade and I still love you now." He confessed.

I smiled and replied "Thank you Edward. I definitely think I'm falling for you too." I said kissing him deeply.

And I was telling the truth. I think I am falling for Edward Cullen. Who could have guessed?


End file.
